Dance of the Manatee
by Ivan the Bear
Summary: Needing freedom from his strict fathers rules and ideals, Taemin runs away only to be chased into the forest and found by a strange indian boy named Minho...2Min/JongKey


**A/N:** Me Again 3 This is just a preview of the new SHINee story i'm working on. It's also posted on my livejournal and on the livejournal community Taeminho. As of today my will be updated frequently and cleaned out of any old fanfics I don't like story was inspired by Taemin and Minho's concept pictures and the song Dance of the Manatee by Fair to Midland

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these boys

**Dance of the Manatee - Preview**  
- - -

Towering trees with slopping, thick branches stretched up towards the slowly darkening sky. Bright green leaves now acting as little umbrellas for the bugs that hid beneath them as a heavy rain fell, half of it making it s way to the dirt ground the other half catching on the leaves. With the sun half set, deep chocolate eyes scanned across the other trees as the owner of them sat perched up one of the highest branches, bow and arrow attached safely to his back by a leather strap. Just the crack of a twig made his ears perk and his eyes narrow. Moving his eyes to the ground, he looked quickly for the source of the disruption of his previously calming evening. Several frightening feet beneath him someone moved swiftly, as if running away from something. Black cloak trailing behind them as they ran (rather gracefully for it being so muddy), looking left and right and behind them. Without any hesitation the boy in the trees pulled out his bow, grabbed an arrow and jumped the distance equivalent to that of a five story building, landing on the ground just mere feet in front of the cloaked figure. A sound like a mouse s squeak left the figure as they stopped suddenly, stumbling back.

"S-shit.." the hooded figure whined, bending over with his hands on his knees, taking a breath. Glancing over the cloaked boy, bow and arrow raised, he saw two figures in the distance running full speed in their direction. Glancing back and forth between the figures and the boy, the decision was made in a split second. The boy let out another yelp as he went from being on the muddy ground to being hauled up a tree by some guy in a funny headdress. He squirmed.

"P-put me down! I do not belong in trees!" he screeched but the boy simply glared, making him instantly go quiet. He was set down carefully on the branch as the headdressed boy peered over the edge. Beneath them the sounds of foot steps running came closer before halting. A boy with spiky hair donning a half-jacket turned in a circle, glaring at everything as if the trees had done him some kind of wrong.

"Where'd he go?" he snapped, turning his glare to the half-shaven boy who glared right back.

"What makes you think I know, Jonghyun? You can t keep an eye on Jinki's son so why should I? Why should it be my problem!"

More bickering followed this before the two boys took off again, running full speed out of sight and earshot. Turning his gaze he watched the cloaked boy sigh in relief, pulling his hood down.

"Thanks for saving me." the boy flashed a shy but welcoming smile. "My name s Taemin. What's yours?" The boy known as Taemin waited patiently for an answer but when none came his smile fell just a bit, some of the sparkle leaving his chestnut eyes. Eyes still connected to the ground below, the unknown boy sat, silent, bow at the ready as if waiting. What for, Taemin didn t know, but he sat too, staring at the muddy earth in equal silence, feeling drawn to stay even though he had no idea why. The rain continued to fall that night, silence never leaving the two boys as they sat, and waited and on Taemin s end, wondered. With heavy eyes and a heavy heart, Taemin found himself falling asleep rather awkwardly on the branch.

The sound of more silence and soft clicks brought Taemin from his sleep. Eyes opening slowly, only to be squeezed shut in an instant as the sun brightly shined through the breaks in the leaves and branches. Sitting up carefully, rubbing his eyes with a groan, he chances a glance at his surroundings only to notice that he was alone. Swinging his leg over the branch, straddling it for safety, he clung to it, looking over the edge. All the way down he saw movement and tensed before he realized who it was. The Indian boy from the night before was clicking the end of one of his arrows against a small pile of rocks resting at the base of the big tree. In awe, Taemin leaned a bit to far, falling from his perch.

"UWAAAAAA!"

Eyes closed shut, he flailed, expecting to hit solid earth. Instead, he found himself hitting the strong arms and chest of the Indian boy who had so amazingly caught him without even a wince. Looking up sheepishly he was met with a cold stare, shivers raking through his smaller frame. Before he could say anything he was set carefully on his feet, the hands that had caught him lingering on his hips as he felt himself being stared down. Lowering his eyes he noted the semi-tight white jeans and fought raising an eyebrow. Since when did Indian boys who lived in trees wear skinny jeans?

"Minho."

Taemin blinked, looking back up. "W-what?"

"My name is Minho."

**- - -**  
**TBC**

**A/N: Just a preview of a story i'm working on :3 comments are really appreciated!**


End file.
